To make her happy
by Caddy4389
Summary: Shikamaru is tired of being a bootycall


To Make Her Happy [one-shot 

He opened the door to his small home (small only so it would be easy to maintain), holding it open for just a few seconds longer as the Sand kunoichi followed him out, a small frown on her face. He shut the door and they stood there momentarily, both looking neither happy nor miserable in any way. Blank. Thats how they looked.  
"Well, see you later then." She said as she averted her eyes that were boring into his to the street, heading left of his house.  
"Yea, later," he said. And he walked right. She was heading towards the Hokage mansion no doubt. The ANBU had come and asked her if she would take a mission or two. Of course she took it. She was proud and strong, she wouldnt make her country any less thought of.  
While she was off on important missions, he had nothing better to do than go to his favorite place to cloud-gaze, up on the roof where he and his now best friend had met all those years ago. He was staring for over an hour now, thinking of only one thing, one person. Her. He was in love with her. He had been in love with her for a couple of years now. And he was just a booty call whenever she came around.  
He thought back to the first time she forced herself on him, he was just trying to sleep as she came into his bedroom and sat on top of him. He couldnt tell if she were drunk or not, but he was half asleep still as she pulled down his boxers. So she wouldnt kill him, he complied to her want, even though that would mean taking his own virginity. But it was worth it if it meant that she wouldnt go to anyone else.

They were the only reasons why he ever did comply when he was not in the mood: so he would make sure that he was the only one she slept with, and it gave him the opporunity to touch her soft skin when otherwise he would have to keep his distance from the foreign beauty. He often wondered if there was another in his situation back at Suna, or maybe a boyfriend. Maybe he was just a fix. Did she imagine him as someone else while the deed was being done? He never wound up asking her for the fear of her leaving.  
He noticed her little patterns. She would come back to Konoha a week every month. The first day was filled with seeing friends she hadnt seen for a few weeks, then she would do a mission or two before she went to her own hotel room to sleep. Never did she find him that first night. But then, as she would bump into the shadow caster that next day as she always somehow did, her visits would start. She would find him as he was heading home and just follow, a few snide remarks along the way, nothing more. And she would come into his home and drop her stuff in the corner of his kitchen. She would cook him dinner as if for equal exchange.

As soon as he seems to have had his fill of her (delicious) meal, her lips would be against his. He knew what to do from here - he leads her up the stairs and to the bedroom where he precedes to take off her clothes...ect.  
Tonight would be different. Late afternoon and he was finishing the paperwork that went along with his daily job at the Academy. He made the edge level with two taps on his desk, putting them in a drawer. The shutting of the door let him know his guest was here without him looking up. "Oi, Lazy. Going home?" she asked.  
"Just about to," he said. He stood and she waited for him to draw near before she left the building with him close behind, walking beside him. She yawned. She looked awfully tired for once.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yea, just a hard mission," she told him. She sighed.  
Now he lay on his bed, arm over his forhead. He felt sick. Sick with the knowing fact that there is a good chance she would never come back if she didnt get her way.  
Her footsteps haunted his staircase as she made her way down to his room.  
"Hey, arent you going to eat dinner?"she sounded slightly disappointed.  
"No, im not up to anything tonight," he droaned.  
"I see." She lingered there for a moment, before turning as to leave. "Well, bye then," she whispered.  
"You know," he said quickly, catching her attention before she shut the bedroom door. "You can stay here, if you want"  
A moment later she was inching back into the room. "And why would I want to do that"  
He looked up at her. It wasnt a retorical question. She wanted an answer. "Because you're tired"

She nodded, sitting on the bed first before letting herself fall to the pillow. She noted how different it was to be in his bed and still have clothes on. At first, he didnt know what to do. She lay there, motionless. His hand soon found its way to her shoulder.  
"You sleeping"  
"No"  
He kissed her cheek.  
"Are you disappointed"  
"No." she said.  
"..." the words were on his lips. "Am...am i the only one you spend this time with"  
It was a bold question. She slightly smiled, thought he couldnt see it. "_Yes_"  
"...Why"  
She sat up violently, standing, not glancing at him once, but still where her feet left her. He watched her hands ball into fists before she turned around angrily.  
"Are you really that dense?! Do you really not know how i feel? Every day I drag myself to you no matter how I feel physically. I make your dinner because I know you dont eat properly because you are too _lazy_. I let you have your way with me just so-" she choked on her words, sitting down on the bed again, her head between her hands.  
"Hey, dont..." he said, his hands on her back. "you...you didnt know how i felt either apparently. I worried day and night whether you are playing me. Whether there is some other man, a boyfriend that is giving you more than just an _innocent touch_"  
"There's no one else"  
"Good. Then you wont mind wearing this ring for me." "Wh-what"  
He gave a short laugh. "Not _that _kind of ring. A promise ring...jeez woman. Wear it if you want to be mine"  
"And if i dont wear it"  
"IDK, maybe i'll just give it to someone else." He shrugged.  
She hit him." No, I'll wear it"  
"Thank you, Temari"  
"Good night, Shika."

FIN

-----

just a drabble between my other story to get the juice flowing. I hope it didnt suck that much


End file.
